The games through my eyes
by Artistard3
Summary: What was it like for Rue to have someone like Katniss that she admired and looked up to before she died? (Mostly Rue's P.O.V, and Rue's mom's p.o.v when Rue dies.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hunger games fanfiction. It's a oneshot that I wanted to do, even though so many people have done these. But here's what I wrote. Thanks.**

Rue p.o.v:

The first time I laid my eyes on the girl from district 12, It was on screen, watching her at her district's reaping. There was a girl, that looked the same age as me, clutching to the girl for dear life. It made me feel sad, watching the girl that Katniss called "Prim", being helpless, screeching, and crying. I wish someone would have volunteered for me. But I'm the oldest sibling, so I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Everything has been moving so fast, that before I know it, we're already inside the train that's taking us to the capital.

My mentor, escort, stylist, and particularly, Thresh have been nice to me, probably because they think I'm going to die. Why would they think I wouldn't? I'm a weak, scrawny twelve year old girl up against some of strongest boys I've seen in my life.  
Thresh, the other tribute from district eleven, is the only familiar face I've had since I left my district. I'm thankful for him. I'm not sure if it's because he's going to kill me later, or he just feels bad for me, because he knows I'm going to die.

The opening ceremonies used to be my favorite part of the games that I used to watch with my little sisters. Every year, at least when we could, sometimes we had to work in the fields and we weren't able to watch them, my sisters and I were allowed to watch the opening ceremonies, and to see all of the crazy capital people, and the crazy costumes that the tributes had to wear. But now I'm one of them, and it's not as fun as it seems on tv. It's terrifying, really. Right now, all I see is black. Thresh and I are in our chariot, waiting for it to start. District by district, the chariots we're in start moving, starting with District one. So far, they're the favorites. Since we're District 11, we're second to last in line.

When we're halfway through the loop, I hear deafening screams coming from behind me, and I see the girl from district 12, holding hands with the other boy, Peeta, I think his name was.  
They're on fire! They look beautiful, so much better then Thresh and I, in these itchy overall looking-things. I see Katniss blowing kisses, and I turn back around to face the front.

When we get back to our floor, we talk about training tomorrow. "What are you good at Rue?" My mentor asks me.

"I climb trees really fast, and I'm okay with a slingshot, but that won't kill anybody. I know a lot about plants too," I say. They don't seem that impressed, but that's fine. They tell me that since I'm so young, I might be able to get more sponsors. Which is good.

During the training, I was watching Katniss while she was talking to Peeta. Peeta's arm was camouflaged to look like a tree. It was really impressive. I hear something about cakes, and when Peeta whispers something to Katniss, she turns around and sees me. I decide that I should probably start training, so I go to a couple different stations.

It's the night before the games, and I can't sleep. I get up and I see Thresh staring out the open window into the party at the capital, that looks like a bunch of random colors from the eleventh floor. I go sit beside him, and we just watch.

Then we hear voices. At first, I can't tell where it's coming from, because it's not our floor, but then I realize that it's from the twelfth floor. Thresh looks at me, and I half smile at him, leaning in closer to try to hear or see something.

"I want to die as myself? Does that make any sense?" Peeta asks.

There's no noise for a couple seconds.

"I don't want them to change me in there. Make me into something I'm not,"

"Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" She asks.

"No, I will when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill like everybody else. But.. I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me. That I'm more than a piece in their games."

"Yeah, well I can't afford to think like that. I have my sister," Katniss says.

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight, Katniss. Peeta says.

"Goodnight," she mumbles.

"You heard them, Rue," Thresh smiles at me.

"Thresh?" I ask, looking at him.

"What, Rue?" He asks.

"Do you think I might have a chance? I mean, maybe not to win, but, to make it past the first day?" I ask.

"Of course, Rue. You're small, and you're smart, and I've seen you with your slingshot. Plus you can gather food, stay hidden in the trees," He lists.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Of course. Let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," Thresh says.

By the time that we make it to the games and I'm in the tube going up, I made my final decision. I'm going to try to ally with Katniss, the girl on fire.

I look around. Two people away from me is Thresh, he winks at me, and I curl my lips into a smile. At least I got to say goodbye to him the last night when we were at the capital. I see Katniss eyeing some bow and arrows, And I also see Peeta shaking his head and silently telling her not to go for them. 5..4..3..2..1.. I jump off my platform, grab a backpack that was laying on the ground, and I run into the woods. I climb a tree so that I can be safe, and I hop from tree to tree.

I spend the first two nights by myself, but the next day, I find Katniss in a tree, while all the careers were camping out under it. "Psst," I whisper to her. She turns her head, so I motion to the tracker jacket nest above her head. I make a sawing back and forth motion until she recognizes what I'm saying. She cuts the branch off, getting stung a couple times. The tracker jackers fell, and sent Glimmer into a coma or something. It sent the careers running. Katniss jumped down, and she looked a dizzy. I knew this would be my opportunity to become her ally.

I watch her try to get the bow and arrows from Glimmer, but she so dizzy. Peeta comes running up. "What are you doing?" He yells frantically, "Run! Run!"

I help Katniss while chewing up moss, and changing her leaves for two days until she wakes up.

"How long have I been out?" She asks.  
"A couple days," I say. I explain to her what I did. We go hunting for food, and settle down in a nice little shady area. We talk while we eat our chicken. She even gave me an extra piece!

"So it it true?" I ask, grinning.

"Is what true?" She asks, confused.

"Are you and Peeta.. In love?" I draw out the word love really long.

She laughs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean ' I guess so'?" I whisper.

"I mean, I'm confused. I think I love him," I say. "I just hope he's doing okay. I don't want to lose him.. At least not yet," she says.

I don't know what to say next, so we talk about our plan to blow up the careers food supply.

I light the first fire, adding extra evergreen like Katniss told me to do to make the fire grow. I avoid the career's trap that they set up. I whistle the tune for Katniss to hear to know I'm safe so far, and I continue.

By the time I light the second fire, the careers are coming to find it, but I heard an explosion.

And it distracted me, causing me to become trapped in the net. "Katniss!" I shriek, "Katniss," I don't want the careers to find me and kill me. I need to.

Rue's Mom P.O.V:  
My baby girl has been doing so good up to this point. Rue, my oldest child, she is something special. So pure, so innocent. I can't watch her die.

I thought Katniss's plan was a good idea, but then rue got trapped. "Mom, everything will be fine," my second oldest daughter says to me. But it doesn't help.

"Katniss!" I hear my little girl shriek, "Katniss!" The camera shows Katniss looking panicked, trying to fine Rue.  
"Rue!" She yells. She follows Rue's voice, plus the sound of the Mockingjay to find Rue trapped. Katniss quickly cuts her out, and rue clings to her, hugging her so tightly. "You're okay," she says, "you're okay."

They hear rustling, and Katniss quickly pulls her bow and arrow and kills that Career instantly, but she was too late. The career threw a spear into my little girls chest. "Oh god," is all I can hear Katniss say, with her voice cracking. She falls down, and Katniss catches her in her arms. Katniss checks out the wound, and she knows that there is nothing she can do to save Rue. At this point I'm sobbing. My little girl is dying.

"Did you blow up the food?" Rue asks, but it comes out strangled.

"Every bit of it," Katniss say, tears forming in both of their eyes.

"You have to win," Rue beautiful eyes connect with Katniss's, "okay," she says, a lump in her throat.

"Sing," Rue says quietly. Music is one of her favorite things. Ever since she was little. She always gets a sparkle in her eyes, the second she heard any type of music. "Okay," Katniss says.

"Deep In the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass,  
A soft green pillow.

Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And when they open  
The sun will rise

Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard  
You from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you," Katniss finishes.

Her voice was so sweet, and I'm so happy that my baby heard her favorite thing before she left. Katniss lifts rue off of her knees, and kisses her forehead. Then she starts sobbing. She throws something in anger, and then she zips up Rue's jacket, and then I see her picking flowers. What is she doing?  
She brings them over to Rue's body and starts placing them around her, and in her hands.

This is the sweetest thing anyone could have done for my baby. She gives the 'three fingers' sign, and then he starts walking away. About a minute later, the camera is focused on Katniss sobbing and hyperventilating. She cared about Rue so much, which makes me want to repay her somehow. I will repay her. I promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write one more chapter because I felt bad that I ended it like that.**

On the day of Katniss's and Peeta's vi try tour to district eleven, I made sure I would wake up early so I could be at the front. I need to repay Katniss.

When it starts, Peeta, the other district 12 tribute that Rue asked Katniss about, the one she's in love with with, he has a card in his hand. Then he does something that I haven't seen in years. Victors always read speeches written for them. At least the other districts besides the careers.

While Peeta speaks, it looks like Katniss has an internal conflict or something. Like she wants to say something, and then she does.

"I want to give thanks to the tributes of District Eleven. I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that." She looks at Thresh's family, and they don't seem angry like before they heard Katniss Speak.

"But I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the Mockingjay's that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my little sister, Prim. Thank you for your children. And thank you all for the bread." Katniss says, tears in her eyes. I get her attention. And I shake her hand. But I gave her a piece of paper. My last thank you to her.  
But then somebody got shot for using the three finger sign, and Katniss was brought away, crying and screaming.

Katniss P.O.V:

I held onto that paper until I got into my room back on the train. Until after everything went down. I opened up the piece of paper.

" Dear Katniss,  
I'm Rue's mother, Deborah. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for volunteering for your sister, Prim. That was so brave of you. I wish someone would have volunteered for Rue, but she was the oldest of my children. I saw the way Rue looked at you at the opening ceremonies. When you were on fire. You made her eyes sparkle with amazement. It was one second, but I'll never forget it. It made her smile. It made me smile. Thank you for protecting Rue in the arena. It was a great idea what you did. Blowing up their food supply. It's not your fault Rue died, Katniss. Remember that. You didn't do anything. I knew the second Rue started screaming for you, that she loved you. You were like a big sister she never had. And when she died, and you sang to her, Katniss, you saved me. You saved me from grief for the rest of my life. My little girl died happy, hearing your beautiful singing, and looking up into the trees. She died with somebody she loved. So thank you for the singing. Thank you for the mockingjay pin. Thank you for the flowers. Thank you for your love. Thank you so much. I could never repay you, because now you have anything, but I wanted you to know that I know that you did everything you could to help her. You made her happy, and if she didn't met you, she could have died in pain. You're the true hero, Katniss. And I'm glad you won instead of somebody else. Thank you so much. I wrote this poem on a whim, but I thought you might want it.

I hope when you sleep,

you dream.

And when you dream,

you dream of Rue.

And her laugh

Fills your heart

With the love

That I know you already have for her.

Because you deserve

To be happy

And to know

That Rue loves you just as much as she loved all I us.

Thank you.

Love,  
Deborah (and Rue) "

I reread that letter at least five times. I don't know what to say. So I sleep. And I dream of Rue, just like she said I would.


End file.
